


Connected

by xXPandaLawlsXx (Pandamazing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, D/s relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was just fine living his life independently, thank you very much. He didn't see the point in automatically searching for his Soul Mates the day he woke up with their names scrawled across his collar bones. He wanted to live his life a little and enjoy making his own decisions without a Dominant looming over him and another submissive dragging him down in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This World: Okay so let me explain what this world is like before you read any further. There can be three connected together at once, no more. It's sort of rare for three souls to be connected but it does happen occasionally. The longer a submissive goes without their dominate after they hit puberty the more weaker and/or sick they get. A person is either born as a Dominant or a Submissive. Dominants are marked with a round circle on the underside of their left wrist while a Submissive is marked with a crescent moon on the underside of their right. Each of the marks remain 'hollow' or unfilled until they have connected completely.The names of your soul mates usually appear somewhere on your body by the time you reach the age of 15. It differs sometimes on the situation. More info will appear later.

Connected

_A Touch_

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked again, staring down at the paperwork and files he had spread across the long desk he was sitting behind. A beautiful stranger stared back at him from a large printed photo, the boy's eyes sucking him in with their unique color of mix-matched blues and greys.

"This has to be him." One of the men said with a shake of his head. "He's the closest match we have."

"There are no pictures of his mark?" Sebastian asked, finally pulling his eyes away from the photo in front of him and dragging a sheet of paper over it so he wouldn't be sucked in again.

"We tried, but he seems to wear a lot of layers."

Sebastian grinned. "I see." he said, glancing towards his father who was sitting at the head of the table. "What do you think?" he asked him, leaning back in his chair.

"These people are the best private investigators in the state; I would hope they know what they are doing." His father said, looking towards the side of the room where the two investigators stood.

"Well it certainly took them long enough." Sebastian said, smirking when his father chuckled.

"Sebastian, one day you will have to learn patience." His father said, looking towards the front of the room when the large doors opened, his secretary smiling sweetly in their direction the.

"Sir, Mr. Anderson has arrived, shall I show him in?" she asked, leaving once the older Smythe had nodded.

Sebastian watched as Blaine walked in, the shorter teen's school uniform rumpled and his tie loosened. Of course his hair was gelled to perfection, or to Blaine's liking. Honestly Sebastian loved his natural curls but the younger submissive wouldn't hear of letting his hair 'run free' as he would put it.

"Sebastian." Blaine said excitedly as he walked across the long room, dropping his shoulder bag on the polished table the other two men were sitting behind. "Did you find him?" he asked, smiling when Sebastian pulled out the chair next to him. The older teen patted the seat and Blaine happily sat next to him, rolling the chair as close as he could to the dominant and hooking his feet around the other's underneath the table. "Did you?" he whispered, glancing towards the other Smythe when he heard the man's quiet chuckle.

"Blaine." Sebastian murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to the Submissive's lips. "Nice to see you too." He said with a laugh, grinning when Blaine's bottom lip popped out slightly in a pout.

"You said you were going to look today though, that's why you took a day off from school." Blaine mumbled, brows knitting together when Sebastian slowly pushed a few papers in front of him. He flashed a toothy smile towards the older teen before quickly going through the papers. A soft gasp left his lips when he came across one of the pictures, his eyes meeting Sebastian's again. "He's…amazing." He whispered, looking back down and letting his eyes take in the detail of the strangers face.

"We aren't completely sure yet, Blaine." Sebastian warned, watching as Blaine continued to stare at the picture he himself had been sucked into earlier. "The investigators weren't able to get a picture with his shirt off so we can't see if he has ours names." he continued, shooting a dark look towards the other side of the room.

"It's him." Blaine whispered in awe, still staring down at the picture. "I can just feel it."

Sebastian held in a sigh, reaching across the table to grab Blaine's hand. When the submissive finally looked up he smiled slightly. "Blaine I know we've been looking for two years and I know it's easy to get excited but I don't want you to get your hopes up, alright?" he said, frowning when Blaine's brows rose slightly.

"But Sebastian I just know it's him, this has to be our Kurt." he persisted quietly. He closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian's lips against his forehead.

"Hopefully." the older Smythe said after a moment of silence, smiling as he watched his son press kisses against Blaine's lips next. "I'm going to send a few of our agents out to talk to him."

Blaine managed to pull away from Sebastian's mouth."What?" he asked breathlessly. "Oh you can't." he begged.

"Blaine, I don't see the point in us going to see him if he isn't ours." Sebastian finally said, sitting up and pulling away from the shorter male. Remember the last time we went to check ourselves?"

Blaine looked down to the table, biting his bottom lip slightly. "Yes." he finally answered, shoulders drooping when he remembered just how horrible that outcome had been.

"Then you understand why this is a better option." Sebastian said with a slight tilt of his chin, frowning when Blaine spoke up again.

"Being carted off in an unknown car when I didn't want to cooperate wasn't the best way to get to know you." Blaine retorted, glancing at Sebastian and then older Smythe at the head of the table. He remembered the day he had met Sebastian, it had been awful considering he thought he was being kidnapped.

"Blaine, this is the way it's going to be done. It's for the best." Sebastian said, holding up his hand when Blaine opened his mouth to argue again. "Enough."

Blaine glared at his dominant before staring down at the photo again. It wasn't fair, this submissive would be horrified if he was taken the same way he was. He also couldn't help but be a put-off about the fact that Sebastian didn't seem to care about what he had to say. He tuned the rest of the conversation out, pulling out his cell phone to message Nick.

_"You up for a drive?"_

* * *

Kurt tried not to make a face, he really did, but when you walk through your front door to find your stepbrother sucking face with his submissive you tend to loose control of your facial expressions.

"Oh, Kurt!" Rachel gasped, quickly pushing Finn away from her and standing up. She began to smooth down her skirt, looking anywhere but at Kurt's face. "I thought you were going to the mall with Mercedes?" she asked, her breath uneven and her hands folding together behind her back.

"We had to cancel because David didn't want Cede's to go without him." Kurt said, rolling his eyes when he caught Finn sulking on the couch. "I thought Finn was supposed to be helping dad in the garage today?"

"I was, but Rachel showed up and Burt told me to go ahead and take the day off." Finn said, smiling sheepishly when Kurt looked at him again.

"So coming home and ruining the best couch in the living room was the way you chose to spend it?" Kurt asked with a raised brow, shaking his head when Rachel looked away from him again.

"Aw, come on Kurt." Finn said with a sigh. "We were just-"

"No that's okay, I really don't want to know." Kurt said quickly, walking towards the stairs so he could go up to his room. Kurt closed his bedroom door behind him when he had finally made it up the stairs, ignoring the loud giggles that had began once he was out of the other two's eyesight. He smiled despite the fact he found it annoying, having to admit the two were kind of cute together.

After setting his bag down on the floor he plopped down on his bed, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes. This trip had been planned for almost a week, then David had to go and ruin it because he didn't want Mercedes to go anywhere without him. Kurt sighed, quickly rolling over to rest on his side. That was the type of Dominant behavior he hated and one of the main reasons he had never actively searched for his own. His friends called him crazy for not looking but Kurt knew once he had found them everything would change, and not for the better.

Kurt slowly pulled his hand up to his face, turning it over so that the underside of his wrist was facing him. The dark, hollow crescent moon mark stared back at him as if it were taunting him. Kurt made a face, quickly hiding it underneath a pillow beside his head. It seemed stupid to him that just that mark alone claimed him as a submissive but unfortunately it was what he was born with. He wished he could have been born with a filled in circle like Finn.

When his mother had passed the names of his soul mates appeared. His father had worried for a few years afterwords, always on the look out for someone to take his son. It wasn't normal for someone so young to receive the name of their soul mate so early, but a few doctors had said it was the stress of loosing Kurt's mother that had caused them to appear so suddenly. Since then he had been enthusiastically ignoring them whenever he had caught his reflection in the mirror, trying to ignore their existence.

Kurt sighed, reaching up with the hand that wasn't hidden to rub at his forehead. Lately his father had been encouraging him to look for them, but Kurt had always found an excuse to put it off. Honestly he was beginning to run out of ideas, and the more headaches he got and the weaker he grew certainly didn't help his fight. He knew how to fix that but he still stubbornly refused to look for them.

Kurt didn't want to give up what he had. He had control of his own life mostly with nobody telling him what he could and couldn't do, unlike Mercedes who had to do everything David told her even though he lived two hours away! How fair was that? Then to make it worse Mercedes just let him control her like that! The girl claimed she had no choice, that she had to do what she was told. She even said that he would understand once he found his own dominant.

Kurt snorted slightly, rolling over on his back once again. "As if." he mumbled underneath his breath, feeling his head throb as he thought about it. Why did submissives have to be so useless without their dominant? He jumped when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and with a sigh quickly dug it out from his pocket. He smiled slightly seeing Mercedes' name and picture flash across the screen. He may have been mad at David but Mercedes was still his best friend. "Hello?"

_"Kurt!"_ Mercedes said on the other line, sounding relieved. _"I really am sorry about David he's...he just doesn't think it's safe and-"_

"'Cedes, it's fine." Kurt said, cutting her off as a feeling of guilt began to settle at the bottom of his stomach.

_"No it's not."_ Mercedes said with a sigh before continuing. _"Look we've been planning this for a while and I know how much this sucks. How about we meet up at the Lima Bean and we'll just hang out there for a few hours or something?"_

"We don't have to do that." Kurt said, slowly sitting up and looking for his bag anyways. Anything was better than sitting here and listening to Finn and Rachel make out all day.

_"Boy, I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, it feels like we haven't been able to have a day out together in forever."_ she paused for a moment, a cat meowing in the background coming over the line for a moment. _"The Lima Bean is only a few minutes away, so I doubt David will mind."_

Kurt grinned as he slipped the strap to his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I'm shocked Mercedes, you aren't asking the mighty David if you can go?" he asked sarcastically, loving the laugh he received on the other line.

_"You must be rubbing off on me."_

* * *

"Blaine this was a really, _really_ stupid idea." Nick said as they walked into the little coffee shop they had found. "If we get caught-"

"We won't, okay?" Blaine cut his friend off quickly, scanning the room briefly before falling into line with Nick beside him. "We are two hours away, how can anyone catch us?"

"Easy, they can find out that we didn't go to lacrosse practice." Nick mumbled quietly, rummaging through his pocket for his phone. He checked it for any new messages before shoving it back. "If Jeff finds out I'll never be able to leave Dalton's grounds again.

Blaine groaned. "Nick, come on. It will be fine." he said with a sigh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "We didn't even find him."

Nick frowned, glancing at his friend for a moment. "I'm sorry." he said, reaching over to pat the shorter teen's shoulder. "You knew it was a long shot anyways, you aren't a private detective after all."

"I know but I thought that looking at those pictures and reading some of the reports would give me some sort of hint of where to look. I just can't believe we didn't see him." Blaine mumbled, moving up as the line took a step forward.

"Sebastian may have had the right idea you know..." Nick said, instantly regretting it when Blaine turned to him with a dark look.

"No trust me, that is not the way you want to meet your dominant." Blaine snapped, shuddering slightly as his own memories came to the surface of his mind. "It took me forever to even slightly like Sebastian and I don't want that for Kurt."

"I know but-"

"Blaine?" Blaine turned around at the familiar voice, eyes widening slightly when he saw Mercedes. "Mercedes?" he asked surprised.

"What are you two doing in Lima?" Mercedes asked as she came to stand behind the two Warblers in line. She glanced around looking for Sebastian or Jeff, frowning when she didn't see either of them.

"I knew it!" Nick huffed, throwing his arms in the air for a moment. "We are so going to get it."

"Nick, calm down, Mercedes is cool. Right?" he asked, looking at the girl with a pleading expression.

"Duh." Mercedes said with a grin. The only reason she knew Blaine and Nick was because she had been introduced to them recently when she had spent a weekend with David at Dalton. "I don't see Sebastian or Jeff letting you two out of their sight this far away from Dalton though, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly, shooting Nick a dark look when the slightly taller warbler gave a huff. " What are you doing in Lima?"

"Uh, I live here." Mercedes said, crossing her arms and watching the two closely. They seemed extremely nervous and fidgety, meaning they had to be hiding something. "You can't tell me you two drove all this way just for coffee?"

"Nope." Nick said, wincing when Blaine elbowed him in the ribs. "Do you come here often?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shrugged. She wasn't going to rat them out, but it was slightly annoying they wouldn't tell her what they were here for. "Yeah." she finally answered. "I'm actually waiting for my friend, he's a little late." she said, gesturing for the boys to move up since the line had gotten smaller.

"Must be one of the friends you refuse to leave Lima for." Blaine said, turning around to face the back of the line again. He had remembered David telling Sebastian that he wanted to pull Mercedes from McKinley and place her in Dalton's sister school. Supposedly Mercedes had put up a convincing argument because here she was, getting her way. Blaine wished he had the courage to stand up to Sebastian like that.

"The only one, really." Mercedes admitted. Pulling her phone from her pocket when it began to buzz. She smiled at the screen before turning towards the entrance. "Here he is." she said when the door opened. "Kurt, over here!" Mercedes called, waving towards the taller teen.

Blaine's eyes widened when he heard Mercedes call out that name. He quickly turned around once again, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw him. A beautiful smile and long legs walked towards them, causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. As the teen got closer Blaine noticed the thin, but slightly toned frame he had. His thick chestnut colored hair was styled to perfection and his eyes were the bright mixed colors he remembered from the photo. It was Kurt, his Kurt!

Nick's jaw had actually dropped when he had seen Kurt walk through the door. Sure Blaine's picture of the teen had been gorgeous but it just didn't do the submissive justice. "Whoa." he said, quickly looking the taller male over before glancing at Blaine, noticing how awed the other warbler also looked.

"Hey guys, this is my boy-"

"Kurt." Blaine finished Mercedes' sentence, his dumbfounded expression suddenly gone and replaced with a charming smile. He quickly stuck out his hand, eager to actually touch the other submissive.

Kurt smiled towards the shorter teen, admiring the bright hazel eyes and tanned skin. He didn't miss the adorable checkered bow tie or the bright yellow cardigan he wore either, always having an eye for fashion. Eager to meet someone so different from Lima's normal population Kurt grasped the strangers' outstretched hand, not expecting the sudden shock to crawl down his hand and into his wrist.

Kurt gasped, quickly pulling his hand back. He smiled back to the other boy, quickly dropping his now numb arm to his side. That was odd but then he noticed the adorable smile the other gave in return. "Hi." he said, finally pulling his eyes from the tight jeans that the shorter teen. "Nice to meet you..?"

"Oh, Blaine." Blaine said, blinking in surprise when the beautiful smile he had been admiring on Kurt's pale face vanished. "Kurt?"

Kurt took a step back, quickly pulling up his numb arm and turning his hand over to look at his wrist. A strangled noise left the back of his throat when he noticed that half of the previous hollow moon shaped mark was now colored in.

One of them had found him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Trouble (Part 1)_  


Kurt stared at Blaine, feeling his hands trembling at his sides. "What are you doing here?" he finally whispered, stepping back a few paces when Blaine took a step forward. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Mercedes quickly grabbed Kurt's upper arm, glancing at the warblers for a moment before she spoke. "What's wrong Kurt?' She asked. She didn't understand, she had never seen Kurt look this…scared before.

"Kurt," Blaine said reaching out slowly, wanting to touch the taller submissive again. He frowned when Kurt moved even further away from him.

"Blaine, maybe we should take this somewhere else." Nick whispered after realizing they were gaining attention from a few customers in the little coffee shop.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kurt said quickly, turning around. He started to move forward but Mercedes pulled on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Cedes I have to go." He said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Wait, what the heck is going on?" Mercedes asked, not letting her friend escape. "Do you know each other?" she asked, eyeing the other boys again. If they had hurt Kurt lord help them once she got involved.

"Yes." Blaine said automatically, biting his bottom lip when Kurt glared at him. Oh he didn't like the sickening churn his stomach gave in reaction. "Well we do sort of- that is I would love to get to know Kurt more…" he trailed off feeling his face heat up. "I mean we sort of have to you know considering-"

"Don't you say it!" Kurt snapped, shaking his head quickly.

"Say what?" Mercedes asked, placing her free hand upon her hip. She glanced up at Kurt's panicked face again, frowning as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Is-is the other one here?" Kurt stuttered, looking around the coffee shop. He paused at a few faces, trying to see if he could figure out which one of them could be Sebastian.

"The other one…?" Blaine asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "Oh no it's just me, I swear." Blaine said quickly when he realized what Kurt had meant. "Sebastian isn't here, I came here alone." He said, trying to calm the taller the submissive down.

"What?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly. "Have you not connected with him yet?" he asked hopefully. Maybe there was a chance he could avoid this after all. If Blaine hadn't connected with Sebastian already then that meant that Kurt didn't have to have anything to do with the current submissive in front of him.

Kurt had to admit that Blaine was adorable though with his gelled hair and his bright hazel eyes that kept throwing him off track. He had bright white teeth and you could just tell that his face was an open book with the current expressive emotion etched into his face at the moment. Of course, what had Kurt been expecting? Your soul mate was supposedly your perfect match. His Blaine was bound to be this gorgeous.

Wait, his Blaine?

"Hold up, connected?" Mercedes asked, eyes growing wide when she had finally made the connection. "Oh no, Kurt don't tell me," She whispered, glancing between the two submissives that seemed locked in each other's eyes. Kurt had never shown anyone, including herself, the names of his soul mates.

"We have connected, it's been almost a year actually." Blaine said feeling even more confused when Kurt face seemed to have adopted a pained expression.

"Why isn't he here with you then?" Kurt asked, ignoring Mercedes.

"Well, I-" Blaine began, glancing at Nick nervously. He sighed when Nick only shrugged in return, at a loss of words himself. "I snuck away so I could find you." He admitted quietly, glancing at Kurt's face again.

"You mean you came here without permission?" Kurt asked surprised. He looked the shorter boy over again, licking his lips nervously before asking his next question. "Does...Does he not want me?" he asked, his stomach dropping. He felt pathetic for asking but sometimes a three-way connection ended up that way. The dominant would favor one submissive and abandon the remaining one. Really, he should be happy if that were the case but he knew deep down he wanted to have his soul mates just like everyone else. He just wanted the connection later in life so he could do what he wanted.

"Oh god no Kurt," Blaine began quickly, shaking his head. "He wants you so bad, just like I do." He continued quickly. "He just…has different methods of looking for you is all."

"So you are more of the direct type then?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly as he watched the submissive swallow slowly.

"Yeah I-I guess." Blaine murmured. He watched as Kurt's smile widened slightly, causing his own smile to appear again.

"Good, I like that." Kurt said taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It was going to be okay, Sebastian wasn't around so by law he didn't have to do anything. He stared at Blaine for a little longer, finally making his decision. "Coffee?" he asked quietly, laughing softly when the shorter submissive nodded his head up and down eagerly.

"I would love some." Blaine said, smiling when Mercedes sent him a smile as well. He followed the taller submissive to the counter, committing his order to memory before making his own.

* * *

Mercedes and Nick decided to sit together a few tables down to give Blaine and Kurt sometime to themselves. Kurt was secretly grateful because the more time he seemed to spend with the other teen the more he wanted to know. He chose a window seat, crossing his legs as Blaine sat in the seat opposite of him. "So.." he began, laughing slightly when Blaine sent him a grin.

"So." Blaine copied Kurt, laughing when the other rolled his eyes. "I just can't believe I finally found you. We only live a few hours from each other though, how could we not have met at one of the claiming meetings?"

Kurt took a nervous sip of his grande non-fat mocha before he answered. He had intentionally avoided those meetings and parties even though it was technically against the law to do so for a submissive. He had always managed to convince his dad to tell the directors that he was sick each time. He looked down to his hands, trying to decide if he should tell the truth or not. "I didn't go to any of them." He finally admitted, glancing up when a Blaine made a soft noise of surprise in response.

"Really?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. "You weren't forced to go by your parents or anything?" he asked, regretting it when Kurt's face fell.

"No, my dad always told them I was sick and my mom isn't around anymore." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh." Blaine said, looking down at his coffee cup. "Did you not want to find us?" he asked, slowly dragging his gaze from his cup of coffee to meet Kurt's. Did Kurt not want him? His heart ached at the thought of the other submissive not wanting to ever see him again.

Kurt sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew this question was coming but it didn't mean he was ready for it. "It's not exactly like that," he began, finally moving his hand to look at the other submissive. His stomach clenched unexpectedly at the horrified look on Blaine's face. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the tan hand that was resting on top of the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

Blaine smiled down at their hands, loving the warmth and weight of the other submissive. He took in another breath before looking up again. "Then what is it like?" he asked, sitting up straighter when Kurt let go of his hand.

Kurt didn't what had gotten into him, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feel of Blaine's skin against his own. "It's…complicated." Kurt said quietly, sighing when Blaine gave him a pleading look. "I just want to do things the way I want. I don't want a dominant." He admitted, frowning when Blaine looked away from him again. "At least not right now." He said, smiling when Blaine sent him a hopeful look.

"I kind of get that," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I don't think you'll have a choice much longer." He muttered. He watched as Kurt's shoulders tensed up.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, frowning. "Oh please don't tell him where I am Blaine." He begged, leaning forward in his seat. "You just said you understand."

"It's not that I'll tell he'll find you on his own eventually." Blaine said quickly. "You will get even weaker now, you know." Blaine muttered as he slowly turned over his right wrist, noting that his crescent moon was completely filled in now. There was no hiding that, after all that was one of Sebastian's favorite places to kiss.

"I know." Kurt said through gritted teeth, staring at Blaine's wrist as well. "How is he going to find me?" he finally asked.

Blaine continued to stare at his mark, feeling strangely guilty for what he was about to say. "Well, he's been following you for a little over the month. He's been using private investigators that-"

"What?" Kurt asked in alarm, looking around the little shop again as if he could tell which people were spying on him. "Why?"

Blaine sighed. "I told you before, he really wants you." He said quietly, looking up again. "He always gets what he wants. Nothing can stop him." He said with a slight shake of his head.

"Well he's in for a rude awakening then." Kurt grumbled, leaning in closer once he saw Blaine's shoulder slump. "You obey his every word, don't you?" he whispered.

"I have to!" Blaine whispered back. "He's my- our dominant!" he continued, shaking his head when Kurt scoffed. "Kurt you haven't been around a lot of connected mates have you?"

"A few," Kurt said, brow rising slightly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've never seen a submissive get in trouble or get punished?" Blaine asked.

"No?" Kurt said, noticing how Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine said sadly. "You have no idea." Blaine said, frowning when Nick walked up to their table.

"Blaine we've got to go." Nick said hurriedly. "Jeff just called and asked where I was." He continued, sending a slight smile towards Kurt. "I told him we decided to skip practice to go to a movie."

"How did they know we skipped?" Blaine asked, his stomach doing nervous flip flops. "Sebastian went to a meeting and you said that Jeff had fencing practice all afternoon?"

"The instructor cancelled." Nick said, making a noise when Blaine didn't get up immediately. "Come on Blaine, we've got to go."

"You really do obey him in everything, don't you?" Kurt asked sadly, standing up when Blaine did. "Do you have to go now?" he asked, frowning when Blaine stopped to stare at him again.

"You don't understand." Blaine said, quickly walking around the table. He shook his head slightly. "You will though…"

"We all do eventually." Nick said softly, jumping when the phone in his hand began to ring again. He held up a hand to silence Kurt when the taller submissive opened his mouth. "We are still in the movie Jeff, I told you it was a long one." Nick said into the phone, pacing back and forth slightly as he talked. "Y-yeah we should be home in the next few hours, we may stop to get something to eat." Nick lied shakily. "Love you too." He said, finally hanging up the phone.

"I just…" Kurt trailed off. He never expected he would feel this way after meeting one of his soul mates. He didn't want to lose sight of Blaine. He even wanted to hold his hand again. Desperately.

"I know." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes once again. "I've got to go."

"Blaine, please don't tell him where I am." Kurt pleaded, quickly grabbing the shorter boy's hand again. "I want to see you though."

Blaine nodded, quickly pulling a pen from his bag. He pulled up their interlaced fingers to write his phone number on the back of Kurt's hand. "I can only do so much, but I'll keep this a secret as long as I can." He said softly, knowing even as he said it that it would only be a few days top if that before Sebastian found out.

"C-Can I-?" Blaine stuttered as he raised his arms, gasping softly when he was pulled to Kurt's chest instead. He melted against him slightly, breathing in the taller submissive's scent.

Kurt pulled back quickly, not knowing what had come over him. "Sorry." He whispered, reaching out to smooth out the wrinkles in Blaine's canary yellow cardigan. "I don't know what-"

"No I get it." Blaine said, smiling up at Kurt. He didn't want to leave now, but Nick was right. If they wanted to keep this a secret they had to get moving. "Please call me." Blaine pleaded as Nick pulled him towards the door. "Or text! We can text!" he called out, grinning when Kurt nodded.

Kurt followed after the pair, standing on the sidewalk as he watched the two submissives climb into the dark blue Toyota corolla. He made a mental note that Nick was the one who was driving as they slowly passed him, Blaine waving at him from the passenger seat. He felt his stomach drop when they disappeared around a corner further down the street.

"Kurt." Mercedes said, having followed the other three out as well. "What are you going to do?" she asked him, slowly handing the taller submissive his coffee cup that she had picked up on her way out.

Kurt took his cup, wrapping both hands around the warm styrofoam. "I don't really know, Cedes."

"Well I know one thing, the world really is a small place." She said quietly, shaking her head slightly. "You can't stay away from them for too long."

"How do you do it?" Kurt asked his friend, turning to look at her. He frowned when the girl shrugged.

"I guess I'm spoiled." Mercedes began. "I see David almost every weekend so our connection isn't strained too much," She continued, shrugging slightly. "But I did stay with him for about a month when we first connected though, so I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it."

"I can't believe this." Kurt said, shaking his head before taking another sip from his coffee cup. "I should be mad, Cedes. Mad that he came all the way here and basically screwed everything I had planned up." He paused, tilting his head down slightly. "I just want to see his stupid face again."

"It happens." Mercedes said with a slight grin. She frowned for a moment, glancing at her watch. "I wonder if they will make it back in time."

Kurt frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. "I hope so." he opened his eyes once again to look at Mercedes. "So you've met them before?"

"Yeah, David introduced me to them when I went to stay with him a few weeks ago." Mercedes said with a nod. "Remember when we were supposed to go see that movie?" She asked. "It was that weekend."

Kurt clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he thought, nodding when he remembered. "Yet another time David decided to..." he trailed off when he noticed Mercedes looking down at her feet, a frown on her lips. "Sorry." he whispered, reaching out to rub her arm slightly.

"No, it's okay." Mercedes said reassuringly, forcing another smile. "I know you don't understand how all of this works, hell even I don't understand it all." she laughed, shaking her head when Kurt's brows rose again. "I'm sure you'll understand once you finally meet Sebastian."

Kurt frowned. "Hopefully that won't be any time soon." he mumbled, watching as a few more people entered the coffee shop.

"You'll have to go to him soon, Kurt." Mercedes said worryingly. "You're just going to get weaker from now on since you've connected with Blaine. Once your dad finds out-"

"I can't tell him." Kurt cut Mercedes off quickly. When she gave him a look that clearly expressed she thought he was crazy he continued. "You know how much he's dreading this. Almost more than me."

"He's going to figure it out, you know when you can't stand on your own two feet." Mercedes said with a sigh.

"It won't happen that fast." Kurt scoffed, glancing at her again after a moment of silence. "Will it?"

* * *

Blaine made a mental note to never let Nick drive when they were under a time crunch. _Ever_. Another two hours in traffic hadn't helped the situation either. When they had finally gotten back to Dalton he almost fell to worship the ground he never thought he would see again in thanks, but he was dragged of towards the school before he had time to thank whatever gods there were for keeping him alive.

"Nick, would you slow down." Blaine said, trying to keep up with the other warbler's fast pace.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Nick finally snapped, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "You may be fine and dandy with Sebastian now, and good for you." Nick said quickly. "But Jeff still doesn't trust me completely, not after I had tried to run away in the beginning."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but then closed it quickly when a flash of blond caught his attention. Jeff had rounded the corner down the hall and was now making his way towards them, his face expressionless. That was never good because normally the senior warbler always had a smile or grin. "Nick-"

"No, you will let me finish." Nick huffed, both hands balled into fists at his side. "I've gone three months without getting into trouble, which by the way is a record. Then you just drag me out and force me to lie to the person who I'm trying to gain trust from!" He held his hand up when Blaine tried to speak again, ignoring the strange look that had come over the shorter submissive's face. "If he ever finds out that I lied about were I've been for the past four hours I'll never hear the end of it and probably won't be able to sit for a week!"

"Oh, It'll be three days at the most. You shouldn't over exaggerate so much."

Blaine watched as Nick's face quickly turned from a healthy color to a sickly pale color in under two seconds as Jeff spoke up from behind him. He gulped before mouthing 'I'm so sorry' towards him, watching as Nick slowly turned on his heel to face his taller dominant.

"Jeff I-" he began, stopping when Jeff tilted his chin upwards. He quickly dropped to his knees on the floor in front of the blond, pressing his face into the dominant's thigh. His shoulders slumped slightly when he felt Jeff's hand press against the top of his head gently.

"It's not his fault." Blaine began, looking down when Jeff sent him a glare. He watched as Jeff quickly pulled Nick from the floor by his upper arm, thankful it wasn't done too roughly.

"Oh I can only imagine," Jeff scoffed before looking over Nick, taking his chin in his hand to angle his head to where Nick was staring up at him. "Room. Now." he snapped watching as Nick quickly left his side, walking as fast as he could towards their shared dorm room.

"It really was all my idea, please don't punish him." Blaine begged, looking towards the ground when Jeff sent him another dark look.

"He didn't have to go along with it, like he always does." Jeff said. "You two always seem to find someway to get in trouble." he paused for a moment. "Just for shits and giggles, where exactly have you two been for the past five hours?" he asked. When Blaine only continued to stare at the floor he sighed. "Fine, I'll find out soon enough I guess. Don't think for one minute that I won't be letting Sebastian know."

Blaine's head jerked up quickly when Jeff mentioned Sebastian. "Jeff, please-"

"No, you two can't keep doing this." Jeff said with a shake of his head. "I know Sebastian would do the same for me if he found out that his submissive was directly disobeying rules that we only set for your safety. Do you think we just make them up because we have nothing else better to do?"

Blaine remained quiet, not sure how to answer. He looked up from the floor again when he saw Jeff's feet turn on the tile. "Nick really didn't do anything!" he called out, following after him.

Jeff turned again, pointing at Blaine. "I would worry about your own ass if I were you." he snapped. "Think Blaine." he continued, tapping his temple. "Go to your room, I'm sure Sebastian is already back."

Blaine watched as Jeff began to walk off again, turning a corner soon after. He sighed before reaching up with both of his hands to rub his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Nick." he mumbled to himself before walking toward the staircase. Nick was his best friend, and he knew that the other submissive would try to keep his secret for him. He wasn't going to hold his breath though, he knew all to well how dominants were. If they wanted to know something, they normally always found a way to get it.

He was in front of his dorm room door before he knew it and was now just staring at it. He was nervous, his stomach doing odd flip flops that he didn't appreciate when he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it slowly, finding his key-card and sliding it through the small machine above the door handle. When the card slot beeped and turned green he turned the door knob and walked into the small entry way the suite had, slowly shutting the door as softly as he could.

Sebastian being the son of a billionaire, said father also donating a lot of money to the school, had it's perks. Blaine was pretty sure that his dominant had the largest room on campus, probably even bigger than most of the professors as well. The extra room they had was mainly used as a 'study' room with the walls lined with shelves full of books. Sebastian was studying to become a lawyer since it would be some time before he took over his father's multimillion-dollar company.

Blaine quickly kicked off his shoes, scooting them underneath the table in the entry way. He pulled his keys from his pocket to throw them into the large decorative bowl on top, noticing that the keys to Sebastian's Mercedes were already there confirming that the dominant was in fact already here. He sat his shoulder bag down on the floor next to Sebastian's black briefcase before quietly tiptoeing into their bedroom.

Blaine relaxed slightly when heard the shower running, looking around the room for a moment as he rubbed his wrist. He had to find something to cover his mark other than his cardigan considering he would have to take it off eventually. His eyes finally landed on the Rolex sitting on top of Sebastian's night stand. He bit his bottom lip quickly mulling over the pros and cons of it, making up his mind when he heard the water cut off.

He slapped the cool band of the watch against his skin, smiling gratefully when he noticed that the clasp of the expensive watch managed to cover the top half of his submissive mark. Considering that was the only part he was worried about he was happy with the result of his quick thinking. He turned quickly when he heard the bathroom door open, gasping when his toe made contact with the nightstand.

"Blaine?"

Blaine held back a whimper, hopping around on one foot before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Y-Yeah?" he called out after Sebastian had called for him, rubbing his throbbing toe. He glanced to the door way, biting his bottom lip once his dominant walked out, still slightly damp with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was currently scrubbing at his hair with another smaller towel.

"There you are." Sebastian said, looking over Blaine for a moment. He admired the bright colored cardigan that the submissive was wearing for a moment, thankful that they could wear what they wanted on the weekends. He loved seeing Blaine's quirky sense of fashion when he could. "I was going to call if you weren't back by the time I was finished." he continued, draping the damp towel he was using around his neck before walking towards his dresser. "I guess you already grabbed dinner with Nick?" he asked, pulling the top draw out to grab a pair of pajama pants.

Blaine blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah, we went ahead and got a burger after the movie." he lied quickly, smiling nervously when Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Is that all you've had today?" Sebastian asked, sighing when Blaine nodded meekly. "You know I don't like you eating so little during the day." he scolded, smiling slightly when his submissive quickly looked down to the floor. "It's alright Blaine, I'm not mad." he reassured him. "Just try to eat all three meals from now on, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said softly, looking up at Sebastian. 'You should be mad.' he thought to himself, watching as Sebastian went back into the bathroom to finish his nightly routine. He sighed, plopping back on the bed when he was sure the dominant wasn't watching him. Blaine wasn't sure when Jeff would tell on him, but he supposed he could enjoy the calm before the storm the best he could.

"How did your meeting go?" he called out, grinning when he heard Sebastian groan in return. "It can't have been that bad."

"You have no idea." Sebastian said, squirting toothpaste onto the bristles of his toothbrush. "How was your movie?" he asked before he began to brush his teeth, running his free hand through his wet hair.

"Oh it was...good." he said, hating that the way he said it made it sound like a question. Now that his toe was down to a dull ache he sat up, pulling off his socks before standing up again. He walked into the bathroom throwing his socks into the clothes hamper before pulling off his cardigan and dropping it in as well.

Sebastian bent over the sink to spit out his toothpaste and rinse out his mouth before straightening back up again. He grinned as he watched Blaine untie his bow tie, letting it dangle around his neck as he walked up to the sink next to him. "You're usually aren't one to skip practice though. Nick's idea?" he asked, brow raising when Blaine's shoulders tensed slightly.

"Sort of." Blaine said, quickly squirting toothpaste onto his own toothbrush and jabbing it in his mouth so he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"I see." Sebastian said before pulling the bottle of mouthwash out from underneath the bathroom cabinet. He swished the liquid around in his mouth for a moment before spitting that out as well, finally moving away from the mirror after checking his reflection for imperfections.

Blaine placed the mouthwash back after he had used it, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and walking out. Sebastian had already lost his towel and was now in his loose fitting pajama pants and no shirt as he walked around their bedroom, gathering his laptop and reading glasses before turning the comforter of the bed down. He walked to his own dresser, glancing to the corner of the room where an empty one rested. He smiled slightly, knowing that it was intended for their third soul mate. For Kurt.

Hearing the welcoming jingle from Sebastian's laptop as it booted up pulled the goofy smile from his face quickly, replacing it with a guilty weight in his stomach. Disobeying his dominant was bad enough but having met their other soul mate before Sebastian was unfair, he knew that. He held back a sigh as he pulled out his own pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt. Blaine traveled back into the bathroom to change, ignoring Sebastian's smirk and walking further in so the other teen couldn't see him.

"It's not like I haven't seen it!" Sebastian called out, shaking his head slightly as he slipped his glasses on. He scowled as he noticed his inbox was full. "Fucking spam." he mumbled as he began to go through the many emails. He glanced to his right when Blaine finally crawled into the large bed, a frown on the submissive's expressive face. "Blaine is everything okay?" he asked, turning towards the younger warbler and placing his laptop beside him on the bed

"Yeah, just tired." Blaine said knowing it wasn't a complete lie before rolling over to face Sebastian, the concerned look on the dominant's face making the guilty weight in his stomach heavier. "I'm fine."

Sebastian watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down to press a few kisses against his lips. "Aright." he said softly, reaching over to press his hand against the submissive's cheek. He wasn't sure if that was all that seemed to be bothering Blaine, but he had learned not to push to much or the submissive would just shut him out completely. A few more kisses and a couple of sighs was all he managed to get out of him before he turned back to his laptop. He heard Blaine's cellphone buzz with a text but he was pretty sure it was only Nick texting him. The two seemed to be attached by the hip lately, perhaps he should have a word with Jeff and see if he knew what the two were up too.

Blaine scooted towards Sebastian, leaning over him slightly so he could pick up his phone from the nightstand. He glanced at the screen, brows knitting together in confusion at the unknown number.

"Is that my watch?" Sebastian asked, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's arm gently. He saw the nervous look cross the submissive's face, waiting for an answer.

"Well I wanted to wear it." Blaine said finally, mentally scoffing at himself for such a lame excuse.

"Blaine I wanted to get you one when we first met but you refused." Sebastian said with a shake of his head. "Now you want one?" he asked.

"No." Blaine said quickly. "I just like your's, can't I wear it for a little while?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I suppose, but don't you want to take it off while you sleep?" he asked, moving to unclasp it. He was surprised when Blaine yanked his arm away quickly, shoving it underneath his pillow.

"No I want to keep it on. Please?" Blaine begged, smiling in relief when Sebastian let out a exasperated sigh.

"Fine." Sebastian mumbled, turning back to his laptop once again. He didn't understand Blaine sometimes.

Blaine rolled over to where his back was facing Sebastian before he unlocked his phone to look at the message again.

_.:You didn't get into too much trouble did you?:._

Blaine smiled, his toes curling up happily as he realized the text had to be from Kurt. He slowly turned his head to look at Sebastian, thankful the dominant was busy reading his emails at the moment. Normally he would be all over him, which he knew would happen soon, not that he minded of course.

_.:He hasn't figured it out yet, but he will...I miss you.:._

He rolled his eyes when he read over the text he sent. Could he sound anymore needier? He stared at his phone, waiting for it to vibrate with a new message. He was about to give up ten minutes later when Sebastian had already put his laptop up and had curled himself around him when his phone finally vibrated again.

Sebastian's lips were pressing against his shoulder and he could feel the arms around his waist tighten as he pushed his phone underneath his pillow, discreetly peeking underneath it to read the message Kurt had sent.

_.:I miss you too, a lot actually. I think it's weird because I hardly know you but...I don't think I would want it any different to be honest.:._

Blaine could't hide the happy grin on his face and the leap his heart gave. Kurt missed him! He blinked when the side light went off, shivering when he felt Sebastian's breath against his neck.

"Put your phone away Blaine, Nick can wait until the morning." Sebastian said through a yawn. He heard the submissive sigh but he did as he was told before turning to face him, burying his face in his chest. "Good boy." he whispered, pressing a final kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said, smiling when Sebastian's arms tightened around him in response. He couldn't wait until Kurt was here too, sharing Sebastian with him. He knew it would take a long time to get to that point, especially with the way the other submissive seemed to hate the idea of being near Sebastian.

He wondered how the two of them would ever get along, honestly. They seemed a lot alike with how headstrong they both seemed to be. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to think of ways to make them get along. Maybe with a little time things would run smoothly.


	3. Trouble (Part 2)

_Trouble (Part 2)_

Something loud banging against his door startled Kurt awake the next morning. "Wh-What?" he grumbled, slowly blinking his eyes open as he rolled on to his back. He felt something in his hand and sighed once he realized he had fallen asleep with his cell phone clutched in his fist.

 _"Dude, come on!"_ Finn's muffled voice called from behind his bedroom door. _"We're going to be late!"_

Kurt grunted softly as he rolled his eyes. "Finn, I think you're confused." He mumbled. "You're the one that's always almost making us late." He continued tilting his head to the side to check the time. His eyes widened once he realized it was already half past seven.

_"Kurt-"_

"Shut up Finn!" Kurt snapped, quickly sitting up and regretting it instantly when his head began to throb. "Ugh." He whimpered slightly, dropping his cell phone and reaching up to place both of his hands on either side of his head. "What the hell?" he whispered, taking a few seconds to reorient himself. He thought his head was going to literally split open when Finn began to bang on his door again.

"Touch that door again Finn and I swear-"

_"Kurt?"_

Kurt sighed hearing his dad on the other side of the door now. Great…wait wasn't he supposed to be at work by now? He held in a groan when he realized that it was a Sunday. What the heck was Finn doing up at this hour? Normally the taller teen slept until noon or later during the weekends.

"Yeah dad?" he asked, wincing again as his head continued to ache.

_"You promised Finn you would take him to Rachel's so he could have brunch with her and her dads."_

Kurt held in another agitated sigh before finally dropping his arms to his sides and pulling the large comforter covering his legs off, hissing softly when cold air clashed against his exposed feet. "Working on it." He called out, annoyed that his voice actually cracked slightly.

_"Are you feeling okay, bud?"_ Burt asked, his concern obvious even from behind Kurt's closed door.

"Just thirsty," Kurt called out through an awkward croak. Kurt's brows furrowed as he reached up to press his fingers against his throat slightly as he thought. He hadn't noticed feeling bad before going to bed that night, in fact he hadn't been sick in a while. The only thing that had been bothering him recently would be the weak spells he would get from time to time from not having connected with his soul-

"Oh no…" Kurt whispered, quickly pulling the sleeve to his pajama top up to his elbow. His eyes widened as he looked at his half-filled crescent mark, noticing that the skin around the mark was a slightly pink color that reminded Kurt of a slight sunburn. He slowly traced the mark with his pointer finger on his other hand, sucking in a quick breath when the touched skin smarted painfully. He watched as the color slowly started to darken, eventually becoming a dark red.

Deciding he needed better light he quickly swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up before quickly padding across his room and into his bathroom. He jumped slightly when cold tile met his bare feet but soon ignored it in favor of flipping on the light switch, groaning as the bright florescent light made his current headache worsen. He walked to the large mirror he had over his sink, glaring up at the vanity lights he had insisted upon whenever his dad had let him redo his bathroom when Finn and Carole had finally moved in.

"Weird." Kurt grumbled as he continued to inspect his reddened submissive mark. He reached up to itch at his collar bone when he noticed it was beginning to agitate him and froze before he did so, slowly tilting his head up to glance at his reflection. Surely nothing would have changed there…right? Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before opening them once again and slowly pulling his pajama top over his head.

"No…" he whispered as he stared at his mirrored reflection. "No, no, no." he repeated shakily, slowly reaching up to trace the letters of Blaine's name on his right collar bone. The hollow cursive font the name had been written in was now filled in completely with what looked like dark ink, making the letters stand out even more against his pale skin. Sebastian's name however remained hollow but the same redness that had shown up around his submissive mark seemed to be 'infecting' the letters of his name.

What was going on, why was this happening? Kurt started to panic, leaning forward against the sink as he tried to even out his breathing. Was this causing the major headache, and now sudden dizziness? Was this the price of being connected, did it always constantly drain you and cause you to suffer? No, it couldn't be. Mercedes seemed so happy most of the time and he had never heard his friend complain about headaches or anything related to her connection to David.

"Mercedes!" Kurt whispered, turning around quickly and regretting it instantly when his vision blurred. He stumbled across his bedroom floor as fast as he could towards his bed, picking up and throwing a few pillows before he found his phone. He quickly found the girl's number and hit dial, frustrated when the other line automatically went to voice-mail. "It's Sunday." He finally realized again after the fourth attempt at Mercedes phone. She was bound to be in church considering every other Sunday she had been.

_"Kurt."_

Kurt groaned slightly hearing his dad's voice again. He laid back on his bed, head still swimming as he tried to concentrate. "I'm getting ready as fast as I can!" he called out, glancing towards his door when he heard Finn's grunt of disapproval.

_"I'll just take him, I decided to close the shop today anyways."_ His dad paused and Kurt could hear Finn walk away. _"Are you sure you are alright, kiddo?"_

Kurt closed his eyes as his fists closed around the cool sheets beneath him as he tried to mentally will his head to stop spinning yet again. He had just connected to one of his soul mates yesterday, he had even liked him believe it or not, and now he was having what seemed like an allergic reaction to said connection. "Yeah dad, I think it's just allergies." He lied, all too familiar with coming up with quick lies to save his father from worry. He had been doing it ever since his mother had passed away years ago but he had noticed having to become more creative as he grew older.

Since normal soul mates normally found their connections around fourteen or fifteen, thanks to the claiming meetings, they never had to really go through most of their puberty years alone. Without a linked connection a submissive would become weak or even really sick, like Kurt was at times, but they would survive. The longest record of a submissive surviving without their dominant had been thirty years, though there were rumors that the submissive in question had only lasted so long because of the children she and her dominant had before he had passed. So when Kurt would have his occasional dizzy spell or just days he didn't feel like rolling out of bed he had to be quick with an excuse so his father wouldn't suddenly decide to start looking for his soul mates.

This had been another reason why Kurt had wished that he would have been born a dominant considering they could live on even without their submissive, like his father. Though the older man had admitted a few years back in a drunken state that the only reason he had not taken a bullet to his head because of his dead submissive was because of the love for his son. Thankfully Kurt had managed to introduce his father to Finn's mother, Carole. Though his dad had said that it wouldn't be the same as his mother, he had reconnected with Carole, saving her life in the process and possibly even his own as well.

Carole was a wonderful, patient woman who seemed to know how to handle her son and even his father. She had never tried to replace Kurt's mother, something the teen had been extremely grateful for. Kurt respected the woman and even appreciated the feelings she seemed to have developed for her stepson. He knew in some odd way that it would have been worse with any other submissive, Carole and his dad just seemed to click in the right way.

Kurt shook his head slowly, wondering just exactly he had gotten on that track of thought before rolling on to his side and curling his legs towards his chest slightly. Maybe this odd sort of reaction would pass like all the other's had in the past. He was sure Mercedes would call him back as soon as she had time to turn on her cellphone after her church service so he would be able to see if she had any idea what was going on. He couldn't ask his dad obviously and if he even mentioned something to Carole about it she would go straight to his dad with her concerns for him. He had learned that the hard way when he had went to her for help when he had been going through a particularly rough dizzy spell once.

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced at the phone he was still holding in his hand. Of course, he did know another submissive that could possibly help. He frowned, running his thumb over the smooth surface of his phone as he weighed the pros and cons of asking Blaine. On one hand the other submissive would more than likely know what was actually happening since he might have gone through some of the same things, and he would be able to hear his voice again. On the other hand though wouldn't it just make Kurt seem weak and needy if he asked for help?

Kurt dropped his phone then promptly rolled over to rest on his other side. He wasn't going to give Blaine the impression that he was weak, that he was anything like a normal submissive. He wasn't needy and he wasn't about to give Blaine the idea that he actually wanted the other submissive.

Kurt sat up slowly when his phone began to ring. He stared at it for a moment, seeing Blaine's number flash across the screen. He didn't need him right now. He didn't need his help and he wasn't comfortable admitting that he missed the sound of Blaine's voice.

Wait, what?

With a slight smile he reached out for his phone, picking it up before accepting the call anyways, desire winning in the end. He took a deep breath and pressed the cool surface of the cellphone against his ear. "Hello?" he asked quietly, eyes narrowing in annoyance as an eruption of nervous butterflies began to attack his stomach.

_"Hi."_ Was the breathless reply he heard in return, making Kurt realize how the sound of someone's voice could make your chest tighten excitedly and your toes to curl up in… anticipation?

_"I miss you so much."_

Oh god, how he wished he could tell Blaine that he missed him more, that he needed him there, needed the other submissive touching him, telling him that it would be okay and that the current weirdness was just a phase that would pass soon. He yearned for Blaine's bright hazel eyes to be looking at him, the warmth of his fingers ghosting across the top of his hand.

"You too-" Kurt blurted, biting his bottom lip before speaking again. "I-I miss you too." He finally managed to say, smiling widely when a soft laugh was his reply. He had to be strong; he had to ignore the urge to ask for help, for guidance.

But he needed Blaine.

* * *

Blaine winced as he tried to pull his fingers through his hair, sighing quietly before glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Last night he hadn't been up for a shower after everything that had happened, which now he was regretting as his fingers snagged in another strand of gel-hardened hair. He ignored Sebastian's smirk as the taller teen continued to straighten the white long-sleeved button down he had pulled from his closet a few minutes earlier.

"What are you going to do today, other than wash the cement out of your hair that is?" Sebastian teased, sending the submissive another grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes and stifled another sigh before turning away from the mirror, walking towards the cabinet where the towels were kept. "Probably hang out with Nick or something." He said with a shrug, smiling as he thought about calling Kurt now that he had his number.

"I see." Sebastian said quietly, turning around and walking behind the shorter submissive. "Why don't you hang out with me instead then?" he murmured, pressing a few kisses against the back of Blaine's neck as he waited for an answer. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the submissive against his chest. "We only have a few meetings this morning, and Dad has been saying he misses you. He wants to take us to lunch."

Blaine closed his eyes as he felt a familiar set of lips press against his skin, smiling again as he was pulled against the strong chest of his dominant. He frowned slightly as Sebastian offered to take him along, which he would have been excited about normally considering he hated when the Dom was away from him for long amounts of time. He was tempted to say yes because he hardly ever got to go and he loved talking to the older Smythe when he could, but he knew that once Sebastian was out of earshot he could finally call Kurt and hear his voice again. "I really need to get some homework done." He lied quickly, tilting his head down once he felt the other's arms tighten around him.

Sebastian pulled back slightly, an eyebrow raised as he tightened his grip around the submissive. "I thought you said you had finished everything Friday night?" he asked, unfolding his arms from around Blaine's stomach. He gently grabbed the shorter teen's shoulders and turned him around, staring into Hazel colored eyes once Blaine finally looked up.

"I thought I had." Blaine said, almost fumbling over his words. He wasn't a good liar and couldn't remember the last time he had actually tried but now he had somehow managed to produce two. "I looked through my backpack before I came in here and found an assignment that's due tomorrow." He said in a rush, his fingers flexing nervously at his sides as he continued to stare into Sebastian's light green eyes.

Sebastian shook his head slightly. "Blaine I told you to put your assignments in your phone's calendar I don't know how many times." He reprimanded. "I'll just have to tell dad you decided to neglect your studies until the last moment, so you couldn't make it."

Blaine looked down to his socked toes sadly, brows furrowing as a guilty rumble began to settle across his stomach. "You'll tell him I'm sorry, won't you?" he mumbled, biting his bottom lip as Sebastian sighed from behind him.

"Of course, Blaine," Sebastian said quietly, reaching out and placing his fingers beneath the submissive's chin. "Hey, enough with the sad face, alright?" he whispered as he titled Blaine's face up. "I'm not mad, just a little disappointed is all. You know how much your grades matter to me." He began, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Blaine's lips. Sebastian hated to see that particular look flash across the shorter teen's face. It reminded him of when he had to deal with the blow ups between Blaine and Mr. Anderson, a father who just couldn't comprehend that his son was gay and connected with not only one male, but two in due time.

"I know." Blaine muttered, slowly leaning up on his tip toes to press his own lips against Sebastian's clean shaven cheek. "I'll get it done, I promise." He whispered in the Dominant's ear, grinning slightly when he felt Sebastian's shoulders tense slightly. Having been together for almost a year made Blaine an expert on finding all the 'spots' the older dominant had.

"I'll see you this evening then." Sebastian said, pulling away after another chaste kiss to the lips. "I love you." He said, grinning when Blaine wiggled his eye brows at him slightly.

"I love you too, have fun." Blaine said with a tilt of his head, grinning when Sebastian snorted and said something under his breath along the line of 'like I could have fun with those stiffs'.

Blaine watched as Sebastian tie his tie in front of the bedroom mirror before grabbing his suit jacket and briefcase. He turned around towards the shower, the sound of keys jangling and a door closing and locking automatically announcing Sebastian's leave. His shower was a little complicated with having to focus on getting all of the hardened gel out of his curls. Though he hated to admit it Sebastian's cement reference earlier described the stuff perfectly.

A half hour later Blaine finally walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he scrubbed at his wet hair with a smaller one. He stopped in front of his dresser giving his jar of hair gel a dark look before turning away and deciding to skip it today. Besides he wasn't planning on leaving the dorm room at all considering he had told Sebastian he had homework. He was sure someone would tell the Dominant if he walked out. He found a pair of sweatpants before walking towards his night stand where he had placed his phone that morning.

He frowned seeing a few missed calls from Nick, no doubt trying to tell him off for yesterday. He was also disappointed that Kurt hadn't called him either, but then again it was a little early considering it had only turned eight. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his phone hopefully before sucking in a quick breath of air. He ignored the two voice-mails from Nick and went straight to Kurt's number, hitting dial. He placed the phone to his ear quickly, picking imaginary lint from his pants as he listened to the other line ring.

_"Hello?"_

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he heard the voice he had been aching to hear again. "Hi." He finally said, lying back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling as a goofy grin began to spread across his face. Blaine tried to imagine how Kurt's face looked right now, wishing he could see it in person again. "I miss you so much." He whispered finally. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. Now that he had had a taste of who Kurt was and what he looked like he found himself wanting more.

_"You too-"_ a slight pause. _"I miss you too."_ Blaine laughed slightly, noticing the stutter. It was quiet across the line until it sounded like Kurt took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, quickly sitting up.

_"I'm fine!"_ the other submissive snapped back. Blaine blinked, surprised by the sudden attitude change.

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes, god Blaine I don't need your stupid help!"_ then the line went dead.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in surprise. What had he done? He frowned and tried to redial Kurt's number, just getting voice mail. He glared at his phone when Nick's face flashed across his screen. "What?" he basically growled when he answered.

_"Finally, don't you ever check your damn phone?"_ Nick grumbled.

"Kind of bad timing Nick, I need to try to call Kurt again, I think I made him mad." Blaine said quickly.

_"Wait!"_ Nick said hurriedly. _"This is about Kurt!"_

Blaine blinked. "What about him?"

_"I couldn't keep Jeff from finding out this time…he got the best of me."_ Nick said quietly. _"Blaine I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop once I started to talk and-"_

"You told him?!" Blaine cried out, quickly hopping to his feet. "What were you thinking?"

_"Hey! I tried my best, he's getting better at being able to get me to spill anything."_ Nick yelled back in defense. _"Look, Jeff left about thirty minutes ago to go find Sebastian."_

"Oh no," Blaine whispered, quickly pulling a random shirt from his dresser drawer. "Did you tell Jeff we connected?"

_"I'm so sorry Blaine."_

"Meet me down stairs, we have to get to Kurt before Sebastian can." He said, quickly slipping into some house shoes he had found.

_"I can't, he locked the door. I can't get out."_

"Fine! I'll just go by my-," Blaine's eyes widened as the door he tried to open wouldn't budge. "No." he said in panic, trying to turn the doorknob again. "I'm locked in too!"

_"Call Kurt and warn him, it's all you can really do now."_ Nick said sadly. _"Nothing will stop Sebastian, you know that."_

Blaine threw his phone across the room and began to bang on the door. "Somebody let me out!" he yelled, getting even more frustrated when the door still wouldn't open. It hadn't been locked on him in a long time since Sebastian had begun to trust him. Now that the Dominant knew he had been lying he doubted the door would ever remain unlocked again. "Please!" he begged, but no one came to his rescue.

Blaine eventually gave up before finding his phone again and redialing Kurt's number. "Please Kurt, pick up." He begged. This was all his fault! If he had just stayed away like Sebastian had said in the beginning Kurt would still have a week or so to continue living without a dominant, like he wanted. "He's going to hate me now." Blaine whimpered, falling to the ground on his knees when Kurt's line went to voice-mail yet again.

"What have I done?"


	4. Tick Tock

Kurt stared at the sixty-three missed call notifications blinking across his phone' screen. After he had hung up on Blaine the headache he had had at the time had basically rendered him helpless, fitful sleep taking over soon after. He felt guilty as he rolled over to face his bedroom wall instead calling the other submissive back. Kurt was still embarrassed that he had flipped out earlier, Blaine had only been wanting to help no doubt. With a sigh he slowly sat up, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed and pressing his feet into the carpet on the floor. The aggressive headache he had fallen asleep with seemed to have dulled to a more tolerable throbbing now, but he was more relieved when he managed to stand up without the room spinning.

He walked to his bathroom, flipping on the lights and wincing as the bright light assaulted his eyes. For a moment he didn't know who was staring back at him in the mirror above the counter, the reflection looking back at him red-eyed and skin as pale as snow. After the shock wore off he slowly padded across the cold tile to examine his face closer, his nose almost pressing up against the glass. The dark circles underneath his eyes stood out strangely, causing Kurt to reach up and press against the tender flesh underneath his right eye.

"What could be happening now…?" he grumbled, relieved that the dark bruising beneath his eyes didn't seem to hurt. All the times he had gotten his little dizzy spells or bouts of nausea he had never seen his complexion look so….lifeless. Kurt was thankful it wasn't a school day because he seriously doubted that he could layer on enough of any product to make himself look normal. Hopefully his complexion would return to normal by tomorrow.

Kurt took in a deep breath before finally looking away from the mirror to turn on his faucet. He quickly splashed his face with cool water, trying to wake up completely. Even though he wasn't stumbling around there was still something wrong that he couldn't quite put his thumb on. He turned off the water before bending down to open the cabinet door underneath his sink. The submissive had to rummage around for a bit, his eyes still closed and face dripping with water as he looked for a clean towel to dry his face with.

After brushing his teeth and a hopeless attempt of styling his hair into anything decent, he walked back into his room. Kurt glanced towards his phone that was still laying on his bed next to his pillow. He wanted to call Blaine, wanted to hear his voice, touch his warm skin again. He caught himself taking a step towards his mattress but quickly turned on his heel to walk to his desk instead. He couldn't call him, not after he had basically yelled at him for no reason.

Kurt pulled out his desk chair, letting an exasperated sigh escape as he sat down. He rested his elbow against the top of the wooden desktop, pressing his forehead into the palm of his hand before closing his eyes. This wasn't how everything was supposed to go, this wasn't the plan he had been carefully constructing for the past three years. He was supposed to go to New York, go to college and make something of himself before he had to deal with this.

Fate had led Blaine to the Lima Bean to screw him over. If the adorably stupid boy with the beautiful hazel eyes and dark curls had never walked in with that amazing smile he wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be sitting there yearning for another hug, any chance to touch him. He wouldn't be wondering what Blaine's lips felt like against his own.

Kurt's eyes snapped open at that last thought, a small groan leaving the back of his throat. "What is wrong with me, I hardly know him." He muttered before slowly picking his head up again. How could you miss someone so much when you had only ever seen once? Why was it every time he closed his eyes all he could see was hazel?

"Hey, Kurt I was wondering if you…" Burt said after he had pushed Kurt's door open, trailing off when he had caught sight of the teenager. He quickly walked towards his son, ignoring the loud squawk of protest. "What the heck, Kurt?" he asked, grabbing the taller teen's arm after Kurt had stood and tried to walk away from him.

"Dad! You are supposed to knock!" Kurt said in a panicked voice, trying to pull his arm from his father's grasp.

"Like hell I will, what is going on?" Burt demanded, reaching up to touch his son's unnaturally pale face. "This isn't your normal face goop."

"I'm fine, dad." Kurt said, finally managing to pull away from the older man. "It must be just another side effect or something." he said quickly, sighing as his father then pressed his hand against his forehead. "Dad." He groaned when his father continued to check him over.

"This isn't normal." Burt concluded after a few more glance overs, leading his son to sit on the edge of his bed. "Do you feel dizzy…sick?" he asked worriedly.

"Dad, I. Am. Fine." Kurt said between controlled breaths of air, trying to keep his patience in check.

"Kurt, stop lying to me!" Burt exclaimed, watching as Kurt huffed and stepped to the side.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep, ok?" Kurt shouted back, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. He instantly regretting it when the sleeve's to his pajamas slid down his arms, his father's gaze fixated on the very thing he didn't want him to see.

"Kurt…" Burt said, pulling the arm that Kurt had tried to shove behind his back in front of him. He pushed the sleeve up, face falling when he saw the half-filled crescent moon mark. He studied it for a moment, finally looking up at his son's panicked face. "How long, Kurt?"

"I…" Kurt began, trying to come up with something believable as his father continued to stare at him waiting for his answer.

"How long, Kurt?" Burt asked again, dropping Kurt's arm when the other still didn't answer him.

"Kurt!" he yelled, reaching up and yanking his cap off. He threw it to the floor, trying to keep from yelling at his son again.

"Yesterday!" Kurt finally shouted back, tears finally breaking free and falling down his face. "H-he just showed up out of nowhere, dad!"

Burt felt his chest unwind slightly at the news, a little relief washing over him. "Just since yesterday, Kurt, because if not you need to let me know right now."

"Just since yesterday, I promise." Kurt said, trying to wipe the tears from his face but he couldn't seem to stop producing more. A strangled noise left the back of his throat as he felt his father's arms wrap around him. He quickly found himself clinging to the man like he had after his mother's funeral years before, sobs leaving his chest as he buried his face in the man's shoulder. "D-Dad I don't want this." He hiccupped, trying yet again to stop crying.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt." Burt said, his own voice thick with emotion and unshed tears. "We-We're going to make it through this." He said, holding his son as close as he could. He knew this day would eventually come, when Kurt would be taken away from him. Burt thought he would be ready for it when the time finally came but he wasn't even close.

"Dad, I'm so confused." Kurt whispered, shaking his head slightly. "I don't any of this right now, but I want him."

"That's normal, buddy." Burt said gently, a few tears finally escaping. He sniffed before slowly pulling away to stare into Kurt's eyes. "Which one did you connect with?" he asked him, waiting for Kurt to answer patiently.

"His name is Blaine…" Kurt trailed off, a sad laugh gurgling up from the back of his throat. "I don't even know his last name!"

"That's okay, I meant whether he was the dominant or the submissive?" Burt asked gently, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Submissive." Kurt finally answered, confused when his father's face fell. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Can you contact this submissive?" Burt asked, quickly going to Kurt's closet. He grabbed the first jacket he saw, walking back out to drape it over Kurt's shoulders.

"Y-Yes?" Kurt asked, even more confused as his father guided his arms through the jacket, making him feel like he was three years old again.

"Okay, good." Burt said calmly, knowing he needed to move fast. "Does the dominant know you two connected?" he asked, not surprised when Kurt shook his head no. "Thought so, he would have been kicking down our door by now." He muttered more to himself than to Kurt. He glanced around and found the phone peeking out from under the pillow on Kurt's bed. Burt handed it to Kurt. "Call him," he said, shaking his head when Kurt opened his mouth to protest. "Now." He ordered, relieved when Kurt finally unlocked his phone.

Kurt wasn't sure what was going on but he had never heard his dad's voice sound like that before. It was deeper than normal, and unnaturally calm. He tapped Blaine's name on his contact list and placed it against his ear, listening as it began to ring. Kurt frowned when the other submissive didn't answer his call, it going to voice-mail after about the tenth ring. "He didn't answer."

Burt had to use all the will power he could muster not to start panicking. "Do you where they live or anything?" he tried, his control slipping when Kurt shook his head.

"Wait, Mercedes probably knows." Kurt said when he remembered that David had been the once to introduce her to Blaine and Nick.

Burt wasn't sure how Kurt's best friend would know but he wasn't about to question it. "Call her and find out, we have to move." He said, grabbing a backpack from Kurt's closet. He began to rummage through Kurt's clothes, throwing random things in before walking to the bathroom to stuff his tooth-brush inside.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, watching his father awkwardly stuff a few of his boxer briefs into the front pocket of his backpack. Realization quickly dawned, his eyes widening. "Dad, no I can't." he begged.

"Kurt, you have too." Burt said, refusing to look at his son. "You and Blaine connecting without the dominant is very dangerous. I can't believe you aren't worse off."

"Dad, please…" Kurt tried again, only getting ignored. He looked to the phone in his hand, looking up in surprise when his father quickly took it from the palm of his hand.

Burt scrolled through Kurt's contacts before he found Mercedes's number, quickly tapping it. He threw the backpack's strap over his left shoulder before using his free hand to grab Kurt's arm, pulling him out of his room and down the hall.

_"Hey, K, what's up?"_ Mercedes answered, thank god.

"Mercedes listen up, this is Burt." He said, cutting the girl off before she could speak. "Where does Blaine live?" he asked her.

_"Oh my god, is Kurt okay Mr. Hummel?"_ She asked worriedly. _"I told him it was bad to be separated from them, but he just wouldn't listen."_

"Mercedes, listen." Burt repeated, slowly descending the stairs as he continued to pull a surprisingly silent Kurt behind him. "It's apparently been a day between the connection, I need to know where he is so I can get there before Kurt gets worse."

_"I don't where he lives but I know he goes to Dalton with my dominant."_

"Dalton?" Burt asked, stopping just outside of the kitchen when Carole saw them.

_"It's a private boarding school in Westerville."_ Mercedes explained. _"I can text you the address."_

"That would be great." Burt said before hanging up on her. He turned to Carole, noticing the concerned look she was sending Kurt.

"Carole, he connected with the submissive without the dominant yesterday." he explained, glancing at Kurt himself. He seemed to be in some sort of shock, his shoulders visibly shaking.

"Oh no." Carole said, placing her hands over her mouth for a brief moment. "It's only been one day, it can't be so bad can it?"

"For three way connections." Burt said in an annoyed tone of voice. He had had seventeen years to research Kurt's unique bond so he knew what happened when this occurred. "If he doesn't connect with the Dominant soon his body will start shutting down."

If it was an average bond then the submissive normally had a week or so before their body began to experience what Kurt's was going through at the moment. However in three way bonds, if the last submissive connected to the other without an immediate connection to the dominant as well their body went into some sort of shock, acting as though their dominant had either rejected them or died. Submissive's couldn't live without the dominant so this process was sort of like nature's way of natural selection, destroying the unwanted bond.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaine's phone had died hours ago and he turned his and Sebastian's dorm room upside down looking for a charger that apparently didn't exist. It wasn't until after Blaine had rummaged through all of the shelves and had dumped the contents of Sebastian's desk drawers onto the floor that he remembered that he had left it in Nick's car the day before. He had tried desperately to get someone's attention by banging on the door, but yet again no one came to his rescue. Blaine had even tried screaming, only to become hoarse thirty minutes later.

Blaine was in the middle of trying to pick the locks when the doorknob turned. He gasped, jumping back as the door swung open. He felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach at the sight of Sebastian standing before him. "Sebastian." He croaked, taking a few steps back when the dominant stepped into the room.

"I heard an interesting story today, Blaine." Sebastian said quietly. Throwing his briefcase against the hallway wall. "I just hope for your sake that it's not true." He snapped his thumb and middle finger together, pointing to the floor at his feet afterwards.

Blaine licked his lips nervously, quickly falling to his knees at Sebastian's feet after the dominant had snapped. He looked down to the expensive leather shoes the taller male was wearing, fearing the look on the other's face.

"Let me see it." Sebastian demanded, holding out his hand. "Blaine." He growled when the submissive hesitated. He closed his hand around Blaine's forearm when the shorter teen raised his arm, quickly unclasping the watch that was covering the top half of the submissive mark.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry!" Blaine said quickly, looking up when Sebastian gently pressed his thumb against the filled in crescent moon mark on his wrist. "I just…I didn't want him to go through what I did!" he cried, his arm falling limp at his side once Sebastian had let go of his wrist.

"What were you thinking?" Sebastian said through gritted teeth, trying to control his temper. He quickly untied his tie, throwing it over his shoulder. "Do you even realize what you have done?"

Blaine finally drug his faze from the ground to look up into Sebastian's face. "I just went to meet him, we didn't do anything else." He rushed quickly. "I swear!"

"No, you made the connection, Blaine!" Sebastian shouted, hating the visible flinch Blaine gave in response. "Blaine in a three way connection it's dangerous for the two submissives to connect without the dominant." He said, trying to keep his voice down.

"What, why?" Blaine asked, brows furrowing in confusion as he continued to look up at Sebastian. His neck was starting to hurt from the awkward angle but he wasn't about to stand when he wasn't told he could. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

"The submissive not connected to the dominant will start to get very sick, eventually their body will start to shut down." Sebastian explained pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Is he going to be okay, will he die?" Blaine cried out, reaching up and clinging to Sebastian's slacks. "He'll be okay, right?"

"If we can get to him on time, Blaine." Sebastian said, motioning with two fingers for Blaine to stand once more. "He's not in danger of dying until a few days from now, but it can still cause permanent damage." He explained quickly. "Get your coat." He snapped, walking out of the door.

Blaine quickly did as he was told, grabbing his shoes and hopping on one foot as he followed Sebastian to pull them on. "I don't know where he lives!" Blaine said after he had managed to pull on his other shoe.

"I do." Sebastian said, quickly striding towards the parking garage once they had walked out of their dorm building. "I've had it for a few days but I was waiting until next weekend to make contact so that we could both meet him together."

Blaine looked down to the ground, face flushed. Sebastian had wanted to bring him all along? Oh god, what had he done. "Sebastian, I am so sorry I-"

"Blaine, I will deal with you later, right now I'm only concerned on getting to Kurt before something happens." He said, walking up to his Mercedes. He opened the passenger door for Blaine shutting it after the submissive had claimed in, quickly walking around the front to slip into the driver's side.

Blaine buckled himself in, staring down to his knees. He not only felt horrible, but he was terrified that something was going to happen to Kurt. It was going to be all his fault! He quickly swiped tears from his cheeks as Sebastian started the car and backed out.

"Do you have any way of contacting him, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, hoping that he could call ahead and assure Kurt that he was on his way.

"I did, but my phone died and we don't have a charger in here." He said, glancing at his dominant for a moment. "You don't have his number even though you know where he lives?"

"Blaine, after Jeff told me what happened I left as quickly as I could. It slipped my mind to grab it. I was more concerned about getting to him." Sebastian growled, glaring at the slower car's in front of him.

Blaine leaned his forehead against window of the car door, watching as Sebastian weaved in and out of traffic quickly. What if they didn't get to him in time? What if something happened to Kurt, his Kurt?! He closed his eyes, tears freely flowing down his face as the car continued to speed towards Lima.


End file.
